Iolanthe Lord-Larrell
Hello! My name is Iolanthe Lord-Larrell; I am the bard of a party of adventurers, child of the Library, wife, and mother. Backstory I was born to a human family nineteen years before the Age of Victory began; I still have not found the names of my birth family. When I was very young - only about four years old - the family manor burned down, and my birth parents died in the fire. I, for reasons I still do not fully understand, was rescued by a figure I later learned was Alara himself. He brought me from the wreckage to the Library, placed under the care of Ayule and Axiom. They raised me as their own child, assisted by the many librarians - Otto, Bigby, Leomund, and Tasha, among many others. It was in the Library that I met my best friend, Argentum; at the time, a simple intellect spirit, although he later developed his own personality as time went on. I grew up on stories of the greatest heroes of the Web - of Athm and the Prince of Whispers, of the Courtesan and the Witch Hunter, and resolved that one day, I would join their ranks as a great storyteller and a hero in my own right. However, for years, I did not leave the library, except on brief trips - because neither of my parents had true family names, I was claimed by the Larrell family through my aunt Viscera, and so was the human Larrell child of two Ethirian council members. I was kept a secret from all but my own family, to prevent others from taking advantage of my vulnerability. Involvement with the Northbound Legends Initial Meeting The opportunity to truly enter the world did not come to me until I was nineteen years old, when a party of adventurers - Zilchran Forads, Seeker Anu, Vincent McRabbit, Hauruch, Aerie, Argo, Nilloc, and Minran - entered the Library from a planet outside the Web called Arindain. I joined their party after they left, having - I'll admit it - begged Ayule until she allowed me to leave. They allowed me - reluctantly - to join them in their quest. Involvement in Act II As we left the Library, my companions informed me they were working for my own uncle, Sin Massacre, running through a kind of laundry list of persons of interest on Arindain - players, though we did not yet know it, in a massive conspiracy that would one day lead to the rise of our greatest personal enemy. The complete tale of our exploits may be found elsewhere; suffice it to say that we defeated a number of enemies. Involvement in Act III I was here for the whole of the third, fourth, and fifth acts, during which I met and married my husband, ascended to Ethirian, died, came back, met my grandmother through the memories of my grandfather, met my grandfather, went to war, had a child, adopted a child, killed several generals, and struck the final blow against Haythen.